


you take me in your arms (and suddenly there’s sunlight all around me)

by BeLikeTheBluebird



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: All The Tropes, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, but oh well, the first part is more of a prologue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeLikeTheBluebird/pseuds/BeLikeTheBluebird
Summary: east high takes the big apple. chaos ensues
Relationships: Gina Porter/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez, big red/ricky bowen
Comments: 17
Kudos: 43





	1. prologue-staying close to you, all through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! some notes:  
> •i hate math so no acknowledgment of time zones! isn’t that sexy?  
> •we will be ignoring the unreal the budget as this is fan FICTION  
> •every chapter title will be from a musical theatre/hsmtmts song about love. the title of the story is from all i’ve ever known from hadestown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hello this is kier from the future i have plans of returning to this

If you asked most teenagers, 4:30 was far too early to be boarding a bus for a thirty-hour trip from Salt Lake to New York City.

Seb Matthew-Smith was not most teenagers. Yet there he was, sitting on the bus, not scheduled to leave until 4:45, the only other person being Charlie Barnes, an ensemble member from last semester's production of _High School Musical_. He had plugged in his road trip playlist and was anxiously awaiting the rest of the East High Drama Department to show up.

Around 4:40, the only person Seb truly wanted to show up, Carlos, sat down next to him. Almost out of habit, Seb took the younger boy's hand.

The boys weren’t together, as some might believe. They just were two very physically affectionate, close friends who happened to have mutual feelings for each other.

The boys didn’t talk until the group stopped for breakfast, around 6:30 in the morning. Carlos had fallen back asleep, whereas Seb was knitting himself a blanket. He had made a considerable amount of progress, and he still had twenty-seven hours to go. He’d easily be done by noon.

“So, what time did you wake up?” Nini, a girl a year older than Seb, asked while in line for a horrible hot cake from McDonald's. (Options were limited, or else they would have gotten something a little more substantial)

“Well, I wanted to say goodbye to Milky White before I left, so around 3:00.”

Ashlyn, who was right behind the two, nearly spit out her drink. “I barely made the bus! How the hell do you wake up so early?”

Seb shrugged. “I’m an early riser.” As he and Nini got their hotcakes, Carlos approached them.

Carlos gestured to the seat where his bag was. “Eat with me, love!” He grabbed the blond boy’s hand, forcing him to sit next to him. Seb held the coffee in his other hand above his eyes in an attempt to hide the blush that came over him.

“So, what part of NYC are you the most excited about?” Carlos said, trying to make small talk and mentally chastising himself. He truly was not a morning person.

“Oh my gosh, Hadestown! It reminds me of like, edgy Peter, Paul, and Mary. Mom played a lot of them when I was a kid.”

Carlos giggled to himself. “Of course she did. I really do adore your mother. I hope you know that.”

Seb smiled. The coffee was kicking in. “What, are you going to leave me for her?”

Carlos nodded. “Yes. Me, a gay teenager, marrying your mother in her 50’s.” He said, deadpanning.

The two just sat there for a few minutes, hands intertwined under the table. Eventually, Miss Jenn forced the students to all go back onto the bus, another grueling ten hours on the bus awaiting them.

Around 11:30, Carlos found himself drifting off again. Seb lifted the armrest in between him, allowing the boy to rest on his lap. He grabbed an already-knit blanket from his carry on, placing it over the boy. Seb pressed a kiss to his forehead, blushing at the boy’s smile. For two boys not together, they sure did kiss each other a lot.

One should note that the two had never truly “kissed.” Sure, they had kissed each other on the cheek infinite times. Same with the forehead, wrist, and hand. But never the way Gina and Nini did. Or Ricky and Big Red. Just the way two close friends did.

Around 4:30, it was time for another dinner break. Seb and Carlos calculated that they had roughly an hour to themselves, so they could grab Burger King or something with a tail end of fifteen minutes.

First, they shop.

With t-minus twenty hours left, they realized they would need some sugar to get themselves through. They grabbed anything they saw. Jolly Ranchers, Starbursts, M&Ms, Hershey bars. None of it was safe from two unmonitored fifteen-year-old boys. They did grab a couple of “healthy” snacks (if healthy is Goldfish crackers.)

At one point, Seb pointed to a teddy bear with a stereotypical “I <3 WYOMING” shirt on. “Honey, look! It’s cute! Just like you!” He pressed a kiss to Carlos’ nose, mainly because he liked to see him blush. Carlos, in a moment of love-struck boldness, kissed the taller boy on the wrist. He hadn’t really initiated that many kisses lately, as opposed to Seb, who practically couldn’t stop kissing Carlos’ forehead.

The line for Burger King is longer than anticipated. The two found themselves ordering only drinks, hoping that their abundance of junk food would carry through until breakfast break tomorrow morning. They’d be on the east coast by then, and they’d probably be asleep by 10:30 anywho.

The next six hours were the most hellish of the thirty. Charlie had accidentally been given onions, something to which they were allergic. It wasn’t deadly- it was a migraine, but not hives- but that didn’t stop them from complaining. Seb couldn’t blame them, as he himself was lactose intolerant but still made the active choice to eat ice cream on the first day of the year above fifty degrees. What he found more annoying were the people complaining about Charlie’s complaining

Carlos nodded. “Charlie’s complaining once every like, fifteen minutes. The other people are five minutes shy of a finsta complaint.”

Seb giggled at his crush. “I mean, yeah.” He leaned into Carlos, sighing contently.

In some ways, Seb was okay with the general lack of boundaries between him and Carlos. Sure, he was absolutely infatuated with him and was fairly certain the feelings were mutual, but he liked just being really close friends. He liked being able to kiss his best friend on the cheek before a math quiz or have his best friend kiss him on the cheek before a very stressful performance of “Bop to the Top”

At the same time, he wanted to be able to say he had a boyfriend. He wished that when family caught glimpse of the background photo on his phone (a very nice photo of Carlos asleep on his chest, taken by Ashlyn at the cast party), he could say “That’s my boyfriend” instead of laughing it off with “That’s my best friend!”

Carlos found himself thinking something similar as he watched Seb fall asleep, pressed into him. As far as he was concerned, there was nobody in all do Salt Lake who he loved as much as Seb Matthew-Smith. And he had felt this way for a very long time. He wished he had just had the guts to ask him out after the whole Sharpay fiasco. He had gotten him flowers. The note he had almost attached, telling Seb just how important he was to him, still sat in the back of his phone case. Maybe one day he would give it to the other boy. Maybe something would come over him while in New York. He sighed as he looked down at his phone, a message from Ashlyn lighting up the screen

FROM: ASHLYN CASWELL<3  
really cozy there, eh?

Carlos rolled his eyes. What was she? Canadian? He glanced up at the girl, who was sitting next to Charlie. Honestly, he wouldn’t be shocked if they were together by the end of the trip. This was a daily occurrence

TO: ASHLYN CASWELL <3  
Says you.

FROM: ASHLYN CASWELL<3  
oh hush.

Carlos smiled down at the boy attached to his waist. Careful not to disturb him, he reached into his bag to grab a pillow, laying down on the seat to the best of his ability. He felt Seb squeeze around him tighter. He knew Ashlyn was probably getting a picture this very moment. But he didn’t care. He had the cutest boy in Salt Lake (currently in Iowa, if his phone was accurate)

He woke up to approximately twelve messages from Ashlyn.

FROM: ASHLYN CASWELL<3  
carlos rodriguez,,,, this is the cutest thing i have ever seen omfg i love you two.

Carlos glanced down again at Seb. He swore the boy had been asleep for ten hours. He looked at the clock on his phone. He had in fact been asleep for about ten hours. The next rest stop would be coming up soon, but Carlos figured he could get Ashlyn to just grab him and Seb a travel pack of cereal. Then he remembered he had already packed cereal and was happy he wouldn’t owe Ashlyn any money.

Seb stirred after what seemed to be hours. He sat up, embarrassed. “Good morning, my love,” Carlos said with a smile, pressing a kiss to Seb’s forehead.

Seb looked at his hands, which were now intertwined with Carlos’. “Sorry about using you as like, a human pillow.” He muttered, trying to avoid eye contact with his seatmate.

Carlos laughed a little. “It’s fine. I didn’t mind. Besides, we’re rooming with Big Red and Ricky so we’re going to have to get used to sleeping together-“ Both boys blushed bright red. “Not like...Well you know what I...Ugh!”

Seb grinned. “Don’t worry darling, I catch your drift.”

“Oh thank goodness!” Carlos paused for a moment. “Hey, the next rest stop is coming up in a minute. Wanna grab something from Dunkin’ Donuts and then come back on the bus? Maybe watch something? I’ve really been digging _Forensic Files_ lately.”

Seb nodded. “Sure. What state are we in?”

Carlos shrugged. “I think Indiana, giving is about a half a day left.”

Seb found himself whistling “Gary, Indiana” as he made his way off the bus, making Nini laugh and then immediately recoil. Seb had forgotten about her _Music Man_ related summer incident. Oh well, it was April. She should be over it by now.

After grabbing his morning tea, Carlos sat cross-legged on a bus seat, his music blasting an absurd mix of Cher and Waitress. Not bad for 7:00. All was well until something that was neither of those two things came up.

“A Heart Full of Love”- _Les Miserables_ , Original Broadway Cast.

It was fitting. Too fitting. Now, if only he could work up the nerve to ask Seb to be the Marius to his Cosette.

Meanwhile, in line at Dunkin’ Donuts, Seb was having a crisis of his own. He had only received one message from Ashlyn, but somehow it was more nerve-wracking than Carlos’ twelve.

Just a singular photo of him and Carlos, asleep, holding hands.

He couldn’t stop looking at the photo, analyzing every part of it. From the small smile painted across Carlos’ cheek to the hand Carlos has in Seb’s hair.

When he finally had his coffee, he made his way back to the bus, but not before looking at the photo one last time.

As Seb sat down, Carlos pressed a kiss to his cheek. Seb blushed. He really should stop doing that. He and Carlos had kissed each other’s cheek literally hundreds of times.

Seb was ripped from his thoughts by Carlos lifting up his laptop. “I know we said _forensic files_ , but I’m really feeling something corny. Ten Things I Hate About You?”

Seb nodded. “Oh I love that movie” and you, he thought to himself. “Georgie used to have it on all the time. I’m ninety-nine percent certain fourteen years old her and ten years old me should have not have been watching it together.”

Carlos smiled as he set up his laptop. “Valid. After that, we can watch a bunch of _Forensic Files_ while you knit and I find something productive to do”

Seb took the other boy’s hand. “Sounds like a plan,” he said, squeezing his hand.

As the two watched the movie, Carlos’ hand ventured to Seb’s thigh, causing Seb to short circuit. His brain could no longer focus on the cheesy teen movie, followed by the gruesome murders of a lot of women in their 20’s. Instead, his eyes kept on venturing down to the boy's hand. At one point, Carlos rested his head on Seb’s shoulder. Seb was suddenly sad there were only three hours left of their journey. It was a conflicting emotion, as he really really wanted to keep things like this but he was also concerned that he had watched over seven hours of Forensic Files with no signs of stopping. That’s not bad, is it?

With Carlos asleep on his shoulder, Seb had a sudden burst of confidence. He took a quick selfie of him and Carlos and made it his contact photo.

he debated sending the photo to Carlos. But alas, he couldn’t have Carlos noticing the blush on his cheeks or heart in his eyes.

Carlos woke up just in time for the entrance to New York. Seb pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Morning, sleepyhead.” He muttered

On the sixteenth of April, at 4:30, the East High Drama Club entered New York City.

And oh, how the fun had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song title- anything goes, all through the night


	2. love me, that’s all i ask of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ft. bryant park, the phantom of the opera and pools

At 7:30 p.m, Seb found himself in  
pajamas. Truly an ideal day.

Of course, he had showered. Currently, Big Red was in the shower, Ricky was at the pool with Gina and Nini, and Carlos was going to get them some food.

Seb pulled a book out of his suitcase. Not anything truly interesting, just a cheesy romance novel he had brought to make fun of with Carlos.

Seb eventually got bored with that and started to scroll mindlessly through his phone. He hadn’t even realized Big Red has gotten out of the shower until he heard a faint “Seb?” from the other bed.

Seb looked up, putting his phone down. “What’s up?”

“Ok, two questions. First question: are you good if Ashlyn and Kourtney come in and watch a movie with us? They’ll be gone by 10:30 like at the latest.”

Seb nodded.

“Great. Second question: Are you and Carlos together?”

Seb choked on air. “No, why?”

Big Red shrugged. “I’m not sure. I guess I just assumed because you guys spent so much time cuddling on the bus.”

Seb groaned to himself. People had noticed? “I’m not really sure what we are.”

Big Red sighed. “You could always ask. I have a strong feeling he might like you”

Seb smiled. “Thanks, Red.”

It was that moment both Ricky and Carlos decided to show up. Ricky gave Red a quick kiss on the cheek before changing into pajamas. Carlos did the same to Seb.

When Ashlyn and Kourtney came over, the movie choice was almost unanimous: _To Wong Fu: Thanks For Everything, Julie Newmar_. Carlos and Seb liked the movie but didn’t really care about what was on, too focused on texting each other.

TO:sebbie my love<333  
psst...check your instagram notifications

Seb looked at his notifications.

[sebmsmith] broadwaystarlos mentioned you in a comment.

He smiled. It was a typical wholesome meme. This time about how badly he wanted to hold the other boy’s hand. Seb scooted closer to Carlos, gripping their two hands together.

Seb drifted off, content.

When he woke up the next morning, he had an earbud in and a choreographer around his waist. He looked over at the clock and grimaced, knowing he would have to wake Carlos up. He kissed the messed-up hair and poked him to wake him up.

Carlos was less than thrilled.

He got over himself eventually. He got dressed with minimal complaint, save for the fact that he forgot to pack any sweatshirts.

“Honey, we’re in New York City in April. There’s no way you thought it would be warm.” Seb chastised, sliding one of his extra sweatshirts into his bag. The forecast said it was going to be rainy and he knew Carlos would throw a fit if his hair got wet.

Carlos grumbled something about buying a sweatshirt at a gift shop. He finished buttoning up his shirt and took the blond’s hand, heading to the hotel lobby to eat breakfast.

Ashlyn sat down with Carlos, who was staring with a rather lovesick gaze turned towards Seb. She said his name three or four times before finally getting his attention.

“Yeah?” He responded, his eyes not moving from the blond in the pancake line.

“I was just gonna ask if you wanted more home fries, but now I want to know what’s going on between you and Seb.”

Carlos blushed. “Nothing! Nothing at all! No developments, no matter what you might think” he spat out, somehow squeezing eighteen syllables into two seconds.

Ashlyn raised her eyebrows. “Carlos, when I left the room last night you were wrapped around him like a teddy bear. I mean, there’s no denying he likes you back.”

Carlos scoffed. “People can be physically affectionate, Ashlyn.”

Ashlyn started saying something, but Seb walked over before she could. He turned to Carlos. “Hey, you should probably eat more than Honeycombs. Grabbed you a pancake.” He shoved a pancake, smothered in whip cream, towards him.

Carlos smiled. “Thanks, Sebbie. You’re too kind.”

Seb blushed a little, taking a bite of his pancake. “You’re the best.” He swallowed. “So, today’s Bryant Park and then the Phantom Matinee right?” He asked, fingers lingering near Carlos’.

Ashlyn nodded. “Yeah. We’re leaving in like, fifteen minutes. As long as nothing bad happens.” She knocked on wood before getting up to dump her tray.

Seb turned to Carlos, who was finishing up his pancake. “I assume we’ll be sitting together on this bus. I call the window seat.”

“Damn it! I would have called it had my mouth not been full. Can I at least have it on the way back from Phantom?”

Seb rolled his eyes. “Sure. If you insist.”

Carlos put his arm around the blond and the two just sat there, not saying a word until Miss Jenn called for the kids to get on the bus.

Bryant Park was one of the most beautiful things Seb had ever seen. Tied only with his farm and Carlos. It wasn’t necessarily the most elaborate fancy on earth, though it certainly was expensive, Seb still loved it all the same.

Carlos spent more of the time staring at Seb’s reactions. At one point, Seb was simply people watching from a chair, eating dip-n-dots. Occasionally, he’d make commentary. “That person has their raincoat on upside down!” or “That person is practically nude, it’s 50 degrees out!”

“Sebbie, have you ever considered that these people might be hearing you?” Carlos asked absentmindedly, taking a small scoop of dip-n-dots.

“Babe, the population here is 8 million. The odds of us running into Upside-down raincoat Randy and practically nude Patricia are slim.”

Carlos raised his eyebrows, short-circuiting internally at the nickname. “They have names now?”

Seb shrugged. “I mean, might as well. Why’s Randy’s raincoat upside down? There are like, a million stories here. That’s why I love it.”

“Sebby, my love, I’m pretty sure that’s the plot of John Mulaney’s fake Company documentary.”

Seb shook his head. “Wrong. His was about a singular building. I’m talking about Bryant Park.”

Carlos laughed at the blond next to him. “Fine. But don’t get mad when Mulaney sues you.”

The two boys continued to talk, enjoying themselves a fair amount. Then, it started to rain. Carlos instinctively put his hands over his head. Seb reached into his backpack, pulling out the sweatshirt he had packed earlier. “It should fit, seeing as it’s one of yours.”

Carlos smiled at Seb, taking the sweatshirt. “If you say I told you so, we’re no longer friends.” He presses a quick kiss to Seb’s nose before putting on the sweater.

Seb blushed at the kiss. “I just can’t believe you forgot to check the weather. I mean, you’re so uptight about everything else.”

“I’m hardly uptight. And besides, who was facetiming me while I was packing?” Carlos said, raising his eyebrows.

Seb considered confessing to Carlos right in the moment. With the rain pounding around them, the empty dip-n-dot containers, and their hands intertwined under the table, it would all be too perfect.

Miss Jenn calls them to the bus. Damn. _Phantom_ was a great show and all, but was it better than telling Carlos how he felt? Probably not.

Miss Jenn went on her pre-show preamble, but Carlos was only half paying attention. He was more pre-occupied with Seb. Seb, who has brought him a sweater. It didn’t seem like much. He thought back to some movie he had seen talking about how love can come from someone anticipating your needs. This was one of those situations.

 _Phantom of the Opera_ was a magnificent show. Carlos was particularly fond of the choreography. Especially on “Masquerade.”

Seb just liked that it was a broadway musical. His family was going to take him to one for his thirteenth birthday, but Layla was a toddler and Georgia wasn’t old enough to care for all of the siblings alone.

Eventually, the show was over and it was time for the kids to head back to their hotel. It was a much more lowkey night, somehow, with Seb and Carlos deciding that a dip in the pool would be fun.

After the third or fourth race across the pool, Seb was out of breath. “Jesus Christ, Carlos. Is there anything you can’t do?”

“Well, I can't really play any instruments. Anything math related, science-related. Most academic things.”

Seb lightly patted the other boy on the shoulder. “You’re better at math than I am.”

Carlos crosses his arms. “Well, I feel bad for you.”

“I hardly know my times' tables.”

“Well yeah, you’re too busy memorizing lines.”

Seb shrugged. “Babe, I had to write out thirteen plus seven this morning.”

Carlos swam over to the ladder of the pool. “Well, that’s just you being bad at math.” You’re good at like, everything else.”

“Have you had my cooking?”

As Carlos wrapped his towel around his waist, he shook his head. “I’ve only had your sisters and your mothers. Is your cooking not something to write home about?”

Seb rolled his eyes. “I make a mean Kraft Mac and Cheese.”

“Impressive.”

The two stood in the elevator, not saying a word to each other, just holding hands. When they came back to their room, Red was laying with his head on Ricky’s lap, smiling. “Hey guys! We were going to order some wings and then put on _the Office_ if that’s fine with you.”

Seb nodded. “It’s good for me.” He paused for a moment. “I’m going to go put on my pajamas. Order me a salad.”

Carlos walked in the opposite direction, into the closet. Fitting. “I’ll be doing the same. Order me a salad as well.”

Office night with Ricky and Red was a peaceful experience. Carlos found his arms around Seb’s waist, yet again. Seb played with Carlos’ hair absentmindedly, pressing his lips to the other boy’s forehead occasionally.

“You smell like chlorine,” Seb whispered at one point.

“Well no shit, we did just spend our evening in a pool.”

“I don’t mind.” He muttered before closing his eyes.

When Carlos was certain Seb was asleep, he tightened his grip around him. He closed his eyes, though he could still see the flash of one of the boys taking a photo of the two of them.

He didn’t care. In this moment, he had everything he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from all i ask of you, phantom of the opera

**Author's Note:**

> the title of this one is from “all through the night” from anything goes.  
> sorry this part is so boring and mostly physical affection, it will get more interesting i pinky promise.  
> k bye love you.


End file.
